It is often desired to record data on photographic film, the data being arranged so that it is adjacent to or superimposed on individual frames on the film to which the data relates. For example, one may wish to record the time at which the exposure was made, the aperture and shutter setting, and the film speed. Alternatively, one may wish to identify the subject photographed on a particular frame by coded indicia. In aerial photography, one may wish to record the precise latitude and longitude at which a phototgraph is taken along with the time of day.
Conventionally, data is recorded by providing an electronically controlled solid state illuminated display arranged to project an image onto the emulsion side of the film or onto the back of the film. The display itself may be positioned within the body of the camera and driven by an external signal source. The incorporation of a digital display within a previously designed camera is often difficult task because there is typically very little room available within a camera body. This is particularly true in the case of the well designed high quality cameras that it is most often desired to equip with such a display.
It is a principle objective of the present invention to provide an arrangement for incorporating an illuminated information display for recording data in a camera in which very little space is available for the installation of this equipment. Another objective of the invention is to provide such an arrangement that is capable of recording data either on the frames or in spaces between the frames, as desired by the user.